the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 167
Pan Post 167 sees the conclusion to the Origins format of Space Camelot wherein King Claudas is on the run from the knights of Vannes and Britannia after the murder of King Bors in Pan Post 166. He is met by Nyneve the NeSferatu who was just interested in who he is and lets him go. Unfortunately for him he is soon caught by one of the traps set by Sir Bedivere. He, Sir Kay and Sir Palamedes debate if they should just kill him or not before he pleads for his life and swears he didn't kill King Bors. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille by King Arthur and his band where Sir Kay enthuses about city life while Lady Clare Bertilak is taken by the eloquence of Sir Calogrevance. When Claudas is brought before King Hoel, the old king of Brittany wastes no time in executing Claudas - much to the surprise of everyone but the relish of Prince Lionel who is now set to be king of Vannes in his father's stead. As they leave, Arthur bids his sister, Anna, farewell and she promises to be careful as Hoel doesn't take kindly to the supernatural like Anna has become. On their way back to Britannia, Arthur and Guinevere are met by Nyneve who proclaims that she shall become Merlin's newest student. They travel back to Stonehenge where Nyneve joins Merlin and his two apprentices, Morganna le Fay and Lynne. Merlin hands Arthur a sword and bids him to travel to Lake Glaslyn in Wales to have the Lady of the Lake unlock the sword's abilities. Once there Sir Lancelot reveals that Vivane is actually his 'fairy god-mother' and she gives him the sword Arondight. She then enhances Arthur's sword and names it Excalibur. Post Origins V ''Characters: King Arthur | Queen Guinevere | Prince Mordred | Morganna le Fay | Merlin the Younger | Sir Kay | Sir Lancelot | Sir Bedivere | Sir Galahad | Sir Tristram | Sir Caelia | Sir Red Rose Knight | Sir Black Knight | Sir Faerie Knight | Andy | Admiral Ltexi | Gamma Pans | King Mark | Queen Iseult | Sir Gawain | Sir Robin | Sir Greene Knight | Isolde of the White Hands | Sir Palamedes | Newrias | King Óenegus | Princess Guinevak | King Lot | King Urien | King Caradoc | Queen Morgause | Prester John | The Red Cross Knight | Sir Ector | Bors the Elder | King Hoel | Sir Bors | King Rience | Anna Pendragon | King Claudas | Prince Lionel | Lady Bertilak | Nyneve | Sir Aggravain | Sir Calogrevance'' Claudas' legs whirl in every direction as he runs from his pursuers. Day has broken but the knights and soldiers of Brittany are still hunting for him for the death of the king of Vannes. The darkness of the night had shrouded his escape but now the sun threatens him with exposure. The grassy field leaves him wide open and an obvious bobbing target so he steers himself towards the treeline of the closest woodland. He never liked Berry. Being the son of the king of the Franks he was meant to rule a kingdom of his own, it was only proper, but he always felt that kingdom should have been something grandiose - like Brittany. Not something bird's usually eat. But he always fancied himself a man of command, not a man of action. Being so close to the actual fighting has not gone so well for him thus far. He would have to track his way further into Berry and summon the forces of the Frankish kingdom. He might even resort to travelling to the Terre Deserte and seeking help there. But even now he could still see the dying face of King Bors. The blood spurting from his mouth and the dagger in the back of his knife was pulled free. The blood had cascaded down onto Claudas' own face and he had recoiled in horror. He shakes his head, trying to forget it. If he had given the order to kill Claudas, it may have sat more easily on Claudas' shoulders. But the suddenness and brutality of the attack sends constant chills down the Frank's spine whenever his mind drifts back to the previous night. As he goes through the woods he becomes aware of a presence. It's stalking him and he quickly realises he has become the prey of some supernatural being. While this is something he is aware of, and has even had experience with in the Terre Deserte, it doesn't help bolster his courage. There is the flash of a pale face through the trees and then it is gone. He stops still. He can't outrun this kind of creature. His only hope is to negotiate. Nyneve: "Hullo, little king. Enjoying your walk?" He spins to see the NeSferatu. She isn't very tall but her lack of physical presence is made up for with an ominous aura that exudes around her. He gets the sense of true corruption. He reckons she was likely once an innocent maiden that became the plaything of some ancient NeSferatu master. He hates these kinds of monsters. King Claudas: "I don't suppose you're here to help me?" Nyneve: "Now why would I do that?" King Claudas: "Why would you hunt me down? There's a whole camp full of younger men out there..." Nyneve: "Good observation! You're not as stupid at those French claim..." Claudas makes a mental note to punish the next Frenchman he comes across. Nyneve: "I'm only here because my..." She tilts her head and searches the canopy with thoughtful eyes. Nyneve: "Pet is looking for you. I wanted to know what she's so invested in." King Claudas: "Just to see? So... you'll let me go?" Nyneve: "I'm not here to stop you, if that's what you mean..." Claudas thanks his lucky stars. King Claudas: "Okay then! Nice meeting you! Bye~!" He half expects her to stand in his path, but she doesn't move even a muscle. She just watches him go. He doesn't bother to question his luck. He just keeps going. And yet he is aware that she is, again, following him. He wonders what her game is but tries to ignore the presence. He leaps over a fallen log and but his feet land on the earth he feels a tugging at his boots. He looks down just in time to see the wire twang. He throws himself to the floor as a gigantic boxing glove swings towards him. He isn't even sure what boxing is, or why it would have a big red glove, but he knows that's what it is. He looks up to see the glove swinging back and forth. Sir Bedivere: "Seems I have to work on that one." Sir Kay: "And all of the other failed traps. At least this one he noticed!" Sir Palamedes: "The shark in a pit was a tad excessive..." Sir Kay: "When even Palamedes thinks you went over-the-top, you know you went waaaaaay over-the-top." Sir Palamedes: "He did fall for the painted scenery though!" Sir Kay: "Just a shame he didn't walk into it." King Claudas whines to himself as he realises he's been followed by these hapless fools all this time. How pathetic he must seem. His father would snarl in disgust, maybe even disown him, if the old man could see his son sprawled on the floor and whimpering. Sir Bedivere: "Well, if I used a painted scene of a gingerbread cottage and a pit with an octopus in it..." Sir Kay: "So, do we kill him now?" Sir Palamedes: "That wouldn't be very honourable..." Sir Kay: "He offed King Bors, remember? How many kings does he have to murder before we execute him?" Sir Palamedes: "He is a dishonourable dog..." Sir Bedivere: "Our orders don't stipulate whether he must be alive or dead. Just to stop him." King Claudas: "Wait, wait. Please!" Sir Kay: "We're not listening to you this time." King Claudas: "I didn't kill King Bors! I would never stoop to such an act as murder!!" He totally lied. Sir Kay: "Did someone just say he lied?" King Claudas: "What? No! I didn't do it!" Okay, this part is true. Sir Kay: "I guess that must be true... he's too much of a coward to do it himself." Sir Bedivere: "I'm good at tying knots!" Some days later the knights of King Arthur are entering the grand city of Cornouaille. Named after Cornwall in England, Cornouaille is the presiding capital of Brittany. It is a city of tall town houses with steep roofs and well worn Roman roads built in decades gone by. Being a major city, it's crammed with people, animals and mountains of poo. Everywhere. Sir Kay draws a deep breath and a contented sigh. Sir Kay: "Smell that!?" Sir Bedivere: "Unfortunately." Sir Kay: "That's the smell of city living. Nothing so wonderful." Sir Bors: "I can think of one thing more wonderful right about now. A clothespeg." Sir Kay: "Bah! You country bumpkins don't understand! Here you can find everything, do anything! Wine, women and food all at your fingertips! Or on your fingertips! HA!" Lady Bertilak: "What a disgusting brute you are." Sir Kay: "I take that as a compliment!" He beams ear-to-ear. The soldiers of King Bors had returned home to Vannes - distraught at the loss of their king - while Arthur's own troop have dragged King Claudas to face judgement before King Hoel. Prince Lionel, now the expectant king of Vannes, decided to travel with Arthur before being crowned. As King Lionel, he would have to bend the knee to King Hoel anyway and so he would do that on this trip. Sir Calogrevance: "I do hate to point out the flaw to your logic, good sir, but I rather think the words 'disgusting' and 'brute' are meant as anything but a compliment." Sir Kay: "Do you always say too much?" Sir Aggravain: "Yes he does." Sir Calogrevance: "I say, Aggravain, that is akin to stabbing a fellow in the back after all these years as compatriots in arms!" Sir Aggravain: "Thanks for proving my point." Sir Calogrevance: "Well, if speaking as eloquently and respectfully as I can muster means I speak too much then I do declare myself to be, wholeheartedly, guilty as charged and absolutely proud of that fact." Sir Aggravain: "See? You could have just said, 'I like to talk a lot' and be done with it." Sir Calogrevance: "I do not merely 'like' to 'talk a lot', rather I feel it is a matter of grace and honour to speak in such a manner as befits a royal knight and vassal to a mighty and worthy king such as our esteemed Arthur Pendragon I! It would be a grave offence if I could only bring myself to utter monosyllabic words when I am entirely capable of much greater linguistic feats!" Sir Aggravain: "So you're saying me and Kay are offensive?" Sir Calogrevance: "On the contrary my good friend and fellow knights! My practice is merely the capacity to which I was gifted by He-who-resides-above and I, in all humility, would never expect any other man to exceed his natural capabilities!" Sirs Kay and Aggravain frown at each other before glaring at Calogrevance. Sir Kay: "Are you saying we're dumb!?" Lady Bertilak gives a giggle that sounds like the tinkling of bells. Lady Bertilak: "Sir Calogrevance, you are indeed a fine and honourable gentleman!" Sir Calogrevance: "My Lady, I am honoured and humbled by such high praise from such a wondrous marvel of female kind as yourself! Please accept my sincerest gratitude and overture that I am certainly unworthy of your gracious attentions!" The other knights, even Bedivere, rolls their eyes at that but Lady Bertilak seems stricken as her cheeks flush. Lady Bertilak: "Nonsense, good knight! You are far too kind! Your words and form are most endearing to me and, I'm sure, to any lady." Sir Calogrevance: "My Lady, your applaudable nature is only outmatched by your lovely countenance and radiant aura of sheer divinity that makes any gentleman wonder if you were blessed by the angels themselves." Clare now uses a fan to waft her face and finds she is unable to give any kind of adequate response to such an extreme compliment. The people of the town move out of the way of the incoming parade and many of them cheer to see King Claudas in irons. Prince Lionel rides at the front, along side King Arthur, and swells with pride at the reception. He waves his hand to the crowds with gentility that Arthur is confused by. Lionel didn't capture Claudas or anything, what's he bloody waving for? At the centre of Cornouaille they approach the majestic Quimper Castle. Arthur, thus far, has found these Brittany names to be quite silly. Berry and now Quimper? Cornouaille was stolen from Cornwall and that's the only descent name he's heard thus far. The castle itself is tall with grand turrets and plenty of arrow slits. Located near to the coast of Brittany, somewhat north of Vannes, the city would be the guardian of the coast from pirates. The fierce men of the northern lands of Europe had been stirring and the occasional raiding party against the lands of the Franks and other German tribes had been reported. Arthur reckons it's only a matter of time before these barbarians are off pillaging lands in Brittany and perhaps even Britannia. Of course Arthur's progeny should be more than capable of dealing with such heathens. They have his genes after all! Not that he knows what genes are but he's certain he has them to pass on. The drawbridge to the castle is lowered already and Arthur passes through into the courtyard where he sees some soldiers on duty and stable boys running about. From inside the castle comes King Hoel himself, accompanied by a baby girl in his arms. As they draw near, Anna hops off of her horse and rushes to assume responsibility of the child. Hoel is happy to release his daughter to Anna's care but as Anna kisses the child on the nose Arthur gets a strange flash in his mind - as though this relationship wouldn't end well, no matter how much Anna loves the girl. Arthur hopes that wasn't some kind of message sent by God because he is in no position to question his sister nor King Hoel. And he really doesn't want to get involved in any familial dispute right now. It will only end in tears. King Hoel: "Well done, Arthur! On behalf of Brittany, I thank you most sincerely!" King Arthur: "I'm sorry about King Bors..." King Hoel: "No matter. He died knowing his sons are free. That would be enough for him." Prince Lionel: "Thank you, King Hoel. Your words do him proud." Arthur and Lionel dismount and King Claudas is dragged up to the front of the queue. Knights are dismounting and gossiping. Sir Kay is already trying his best to woo one of the maids but she claims he's a devil thanks to his red hair. Sir Kay: "A devil in bed, maybe!" She slaps him. King Hoel is shocked when Claudas is brought up. King Hoel: "The scoundrel yet lives!?" King Arthur: "Aye, he surrendered quite readily. Twice. He--" Suddenly King Hoel thrusts a dagger straight into the gullet of King Claudas. Everyone jumps in shock. The women, except Anna, cover their eyes in horror. Blood sprays across the cobbled stone of the courtyard as Claudas drops to his knees, gurgling. Hoel removes his dagger and Claudas face-plants. King Arthur: "That was... unexpected." Hoel wipes the blood from the dagger onto his tunic and looks at the younger king sternly. King Hoel: "Do not suffer a snake to live, Arthur. You will surely rue the day. An honourable foe is one thing, but this creature was no man. That worm has nasty venom that can kill if allowed to fester." For a moment there is silence. Then Lionel kicks the dead body. Prince Lionel: "I... I wish you had let me do that..." King Hoel: "Probably for the best, young man." He returns the dagger to its sheath. King Hoel: "Now you can begin your reign over Vannes without this looming over you. Your hands are clean, as is your reputation." Several weeks of merrymaking go by until Arthur is ready to return home to Britannia. He has to still conquer the Picts to the north of Hen Ogledd and then take on the mighty Irish kings. This French diversion has been fun but it is time to return to his own fight, yet equipped with new knights, honour and glory. His knights leave the city of Cornouaille and Castle Quimper behind. Arthur is the last to leave as he walks beside Llamrei on his left and his sister to his right. They hug and Arthur feels her cold flesh against his own. King Arthur: "Be careful, Anna." Anna: "I'm not the one running into battles." King Arthur: "I suppose that's true. Just... I don't think King Hoel is the kind to tolerate... anything unusual." Anna: "I think you might be right. I'll take care of myself. Thank you, brother. It's nice to know someone cares about me." King Arthur: "Of course I care. So does Morgause." Anna: "My bat**** crazy sister doesn't count. She cares about her pet rock." King Arthur: "I know. She tells me about it in her letters. She said she named it Francis." Anna shrugs with sympathy and bids her brother farewell as he straddles his horse. Anna: "And tell that other brother of ours that he's an ******." Arthur frowns. King Arthur: "Is that a hat made of ass hide?" Anna: "Something like that. Either way, I'm sure he'll realise he's being insulted." King Arthur: "He wouldn't expect anything less. He could probably use a hat to hide his hair. Everyone in France thinks he's an evil demon because he has red hair." Anna: "Maybe he is?" King Arthur: "It would explain a lot!" They have a good chuckle as he rides away. After several hours of riding along the Roman roads to the coast the troupe is stopped by a single woman standing in the middle of the road. She is standing in an arrogant manner, hand on her hip as though she's been waiting for Arthur to hurry up. She is wearing a dress that is a century or two out of fashion and her hair is black and wild. He recognises her as the woman that has been following his sister. Arthur rides out to meet the stranger. King Arthur: "You stand in our path." He didn't mean to sound rude to her but found he couldn't muster the normal grace of manners for such a suspicious specimen. She just smirks at him with black-painted lips and then gives a curtsy that is just too over-the-top to be genuine. Nyneve: "Your majesty! Nice to meet you at last! I'm Nyneve. Your sister said I need to show you respect, so consider yourself respected." He frowns. King Arthur: "What do you want?" Nyneve: "I'm coming with you!" King Arthur: "No your bloody not!" She blinks in mild surprise. Nyneve: "Huh! Usually people ask me why before they say no. You just skipped half of our conversation!" King Arthur: "Because I already know where it ends. It ends with me saying no your bloody not." Nyneve: "Well, I'll tell you anyway! I am the latest student of Merlin!" Now Arthur is surprised. King Arthur: "Seriously?" Nyneve: "Well, he doesn't know it just yet. But he will know it when I get there! I thought we could travel together! I want to know if you're anything like your sister." King Arthur: "I doubt it." Nyneve: "You're probably right. You're not as smart as she is, but you are way more stubborn. Come on then!" King Arthur: "Come on what?" Nyneve: "Help me onto your horse! I am a lady, didn't you notice?" King Arthur: "Oh! Well, I think maybe one of my knights would be better s--" She has her hand on his in a flash and is already trying to get a foot in the stirrup. He is forced to allocate her and she side-saddles in front of him. Nyneve: "Which one is your wife?" King Arthur: "What? Why!?" Nyneve: "I want to wave at her. Ah, this must be she!" Queen Guinevere: "That's correct, madam. I am Guinevere. I heard you name yourself as Nyneve?" Nyneve: "I did." Queen Guinevere: "Such a beautiful name. In Wales we have a legend about a certain Nyneve of Ireland who was taken as the unholy bride of a terrible Irish king. In many ways, it's quite a romantic story. She is torn from her beloved Roman husband and his merry crew of sailors but she falls under the evil king's spell and becomes his dark messenger. Have you heard the tale?" Nyneve: "Of course. I prefer to think that she simply chose the better man in the end. Britticus was not nearly so powerful as the Count, after all." Queen Guinevere: "You seem to know the story even better than I do..." Nyneve narrows her eyes but a knowing smile creeps on her lips. Nyneve: "My dear king, I hope you appreciate what an intelligent wife you have. Intelligent and cunning." King Arthur: "Aye! She's awesome!" Queen Guinevere: "Thank you, Arthur. I think Merlin will be quite pleased to meet his new student..." And so they travelled back to the lands of Britannia and then trekked northwards towards the ancient Stonehenge, built millennia ago by magical beings of the ancient world. When they arrive Merlin greets Nyneve as though he had known her for many years before turning to Arthur and his knights. With Merlin is Morganna le Fay, Arthur's one-time love and sister. She, as usual, looks bored. Also with them is a younger girl who has brilliantly curly, blonde hair that is filled with flowers. Merlin: "And so I have three protégés. I have no apprentices for centuries and then suddenly I have three of them all at once. Just like buses." Arthur frowns. King Arthur: "What the Hell is a bus?" While the knights behind him cringe at the blasphemy, Merlin doesn't even notice it. Merlin: "Here, my boy, I have something for you." He snapped his fingers and from the aether appears a long, sharp blade. It is an odd blue hue that shimmers as its drifts towards Arthur's out-stretched hand. Merlin: "It has taken me a century to craft this sword--" King Arthur: "Bloody Hell! You work slow!" Merlin: "I-- I'm a busy wizard, don't you know? I can't spend every minute forges a stupid sword, you know? Anyway! Where was I?" King Arthur: "You were talking about my sword." Morgan: "I want to talk about your sword." She raises an eyebrow at her brother and then casts an evil glare at Guinevere. The teenage girl looks at Morganna, who is almost the same height despite being several years older. Lynne: "Why do you want to talk about the sword? You said you hate stupid swords." Morgan: "You are too stupid for words, you know that, Lynne?" Lynne shoves Morganna and in a moment there's a sudden war of magic going on behind Merlin. Merlin continues to look straight at Arthur as though nothing is happening at all. Nyneve watches the blasting of spells and explosions of aether. Nyneve: "I take it back. I don't want to learn any more." Merlin: "Now now. Girls will be girls. Arthur, my boy, please take the sword before it falls on you." King Arthur: "Oh right." He accepts the hilt into his palm and he has the strangest sensation that the sword has always been there. As though it belongs there. Merlin: "This was created from an incredibly rare and precious material that has never before been found on our planet." King Arthur: "Totally awesome!" Sir Calogrevance: "Your highness, would you like me to perhaps relate your mood with a tad more eloquence than 'totally awesome'?" King Arthur: "Uh... okay?" Sir Calogrevance: "King Arthur looks upon the mystical blade as the epitome of resplendence and acknowledges its rarity in the universe and would magniloquently express his reverence and appreciation for such a profound gift from the wise sage." Arthur looks from Calogrevance to Merlin. King Arthur: "What Sir Calzone-in-France said." Merlin just rolls his eyes. Merlin: "Now you must travel to Lake Glaslyn at Mount Snowdon to ask for the Lady of the Lake's blessing upon the sword. For all my powers as NeSorcerer, she still has vast powers I could not match. I have given the blade Potential. You must now unlock it." Arthur pouts. King Arthur: "I have to go all the way to Wales? Why doesn't she come here? She's from that hole thingy underneath Stonehenge, isn't she?" Merlin: "She is the Lady of the Lake, Arthur. Not the Lady of the Hole Thingy. And how do you know about the Rift anyway? Only druids and magicians are allowed into Doughnutdelf! You never cease to amaze me, my boy. You do possess rare gifts that are clouded over by... well. By the rest of you." King Arthur: "I want to say thanks but I feel I should smack you with the sheath of this sword." And so Nyneve was left in the care of her new mentor while Arthur band of merry men went off to Wales. Guinevere was most happy since she is just visiting home, while Arthur whines that he wants to get on to business instead. He can't deny, however, the thrill of a new, shiny weapon. Most of his knights are incredibly jealous. When they reach the base of Mount Snowdon, everyone stops. Arthur dismounts and chooses Sir Lancelot and Sir Bedivere to go with him while everyone else waits below. He isn't sure why, but he thinks it would be more respectful not to show up with a whole unit of armed knights. They first pass by Lake Llydaw, in which Arthur is sure something wriggled ominously. They instead continue forth until they find Lake Glaslyn. According to Merlin, this is where the girl Lynne had been found picking flowers and herbs. Though young, the outcast girl had been acting as a healer for the local town and had a natural aptitude for alchemical lore. The Lady of the Lake had taken the girl to Merlin, who claimed her as an apprentice immediately. Arthur was most pleased as he was certain the girl could be pressed into becoming a doctor when Castle Camelot is finally built. When they reach the lake they find the surface of the water quite still. They stand there for a few minutes of uncomfortable silence until Arthur pipes up; King Arthur: "Helloooo~?" Bedivere crouches beside the lake. Sir Bedivere: "This water is most unnatural. I should test it." Sir Lancelot: "By poking it with a stick?" Sir Bedivere: "It is the most rudimentary test of anything, Lancelot. What do they teach French boys at school, I must ask? Poke it with a stick. If it does nothing, poke it more. If it pokes back, run." Vivane: "Please don't poke me." The three of them fall over with shock. They had all blinked and she is there, floating an inch above the surface of the water in a gown made of flowing blue. Her hair, too, appears as water flowing down her head and dripping down her figure. Sir Lancelot: "Fairy God-mother! What're you doing here!?" Arthur and Bedivere need a moment to process that. Sir Bedivere: "Did you just... call her your..." King Arthur: "Fairy God-mother?" Sir Lancelot: "Absolutely! She found me as a baby and adopted me for a time. When my real family was found, I was returned to my uncle, King Bors. My parents were never found though." Vivane: "It is good to see you again, Lancelot. I hope you have been playing nice?" Sir Lancelot: "I have! And I have a new best friend!" Lancelot puts his arm around Arthur. Vivane: "At least you're in good company. Here, Lancelot, I have a sword for you too." A sword raises from the lake. Vivane: "Be careful, this is an evil blade..." Sir Lancelot recoils. Vivane: "But I have blessed the hilt so that only one of tremendous honour may wield it. It's name is Arondight. Use it well, Lancelot, and always in the name of justice and honour." He accepts the sword with wonder. Vivane: "And Arthur. Hold your sword aloft." Arthur raises his sword and it throbs with sudden light as Vivane pours aether into it. King Arthur: "I HAVE THE POWEEEEEEEEER!!!" Vivane: "I hereby name this sword Excalibur. May you use it wisely in your years to come, good king." King Arthur: "That was totally awesome!" Sir Lancelot: "I almost miss Calogrevance right about now." Sir Bedivere swells expectantly but when he realises he isn't going to get a sword he deflates dejectedly. Vivane: "Go now, knights of Camelot. Spread honour and justice throughout the lands of Britannia and bring about a world of peace and happiness to its people." King Arthur: "I get to stab people with this, right?" Vivane sighs. Vivane: "Yes. But try to only use it on bad guys, okay?" King Arthur: "I'm all over it!" He looks from Vivane to Lancelot and back again. King Arthur: "Fairy God-mother? You're not even a fairy!" Vivane sighs again. Vivane: "I know, I know. I'm Aes Sidhe. Humans just call me fairy God-mother when I look after them. I don't know why." Sir Lancelot: "Actually, I did notice something strange!" Vivane grumbles as she knows what he is going to say. Sir Lancelot: "You didn't say the magic words when you blessed Arthur's sword!" Vivane: "... ... bippity-boppity-boo." Lancelot claps his hands like a little child seeing fireworks. Notes Britt's Commentary "When Arthur calls out "I HAVE THE POWER!", this is a reference to the catchphrase of He-ManHe-Man article, Wikipedia., who shouts out the words when he raises his sword to the sky. The 'magic words' of Vivane at the end of the post are a reference to the 'magic song' of Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BooBibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo article, Wikipedia. , a song invoked by the fairy god-mother in Disney'sThe Walt Disney Company article, Wikipedia. animated CinderellaCinderella (1950 Film) article, Wikipedia. movie." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post